


Drabble: Cuddles are the Solution

by FabulousMe



Series: Drabble Collection [3]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Best Boy Yunho, Bratty!San, Family Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M, Seongjoong are done, YunSan without cuddles don't exist, courtesy of San's irritation, short guest appearance Wooyoung, we love wholesome content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:42:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24242251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FabulousMe/pseuds/FabulousMe
Summary: Heat is San's worst enemy. And so are games.(aka San cannot sleep - again.)
Relationships: Choi San/Jeong Yunho
Series: Drabble Collection [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1174433
Comments: 13
Kudos: 103





	Drabble: Cuddles are the Solution

**Author's Note:**

> Well, hello again to another sleep-focused YunSan epsiode. It appears I can't write anything YunSan related without the aspect of sleep/sleepiness/beds and whatever else belongs in that category. And don't forget the head kiss! It's obligatory for every YunSan story.  
> ANyway, this One Shot is much fluffier than the other one - no hurt/comfort, ladies and gents, only fluff and a bratty San (who we dearly love, no arguments).  
> Enjoy this little piece of jumbled words my messy brain conjured in the span of way too many days.

### What San Wants, San Gets

They aren't home.

Now, that isn't exactly bad per se. San is used to the common location switches and loves the scenery changes. He enjoys the variations in food and different views on the world.

They are on some small island (which is beautiful) in a foreign country which is a desired vacation option for a lot of people. Dangerous cliffs many climb for the perfect shot, full streets filled to the brim with locals and tourists alike, heat everywhere that one isn't able to walk barefoot – except grilled feet is on the menu, then feel free. And last but not least starry nights (clouds aren't seen often in this corner of the world) in pyjamas or less clothing with mosquitoes and fireflies as companions.

Point is, they aren't _home_.

And that's San's problem.

He isn't homesick, far from it. In the day he vibrates with energy, so much Hongjoong considered giving him a sleeping pill to tone down his excitement. He can't wait to explore every corner there is to exist and most importantly try every food that catches his eyes. San has the time of his life compared to some of his fellow members who complain about the many people and smells and the heat and whatnot. After the first couple of times San has started to drown them out (the fans pay enough attention as they blog about their stay). Those complaints are minor inconveniences one can live with. Not so much the thing he has to deal with:

San misses cuddles.

The heat rejects any sort of long-term body contact which means no cuddle time. It's devastating. San basically thrives off affection, needs it like water and air. A basic human need and drug use. It's no wonder his battery slowly got drained of energy as the hot days stretch on.

On the night before the last it results in him lying wide awake in his makeshift bed on the floor, consisting of thin blankets over blankets and staring at the dark ceiling as he imagines his plushie Shiber doing flips in the air and reaching for the closest stars. Was a star cuddle-able? At least it won't mind body contact.

San wants cuddles, wants to sleep. _Badly_.

After two nights of continuous restlessness exhaustion reaches for him. It drives him crazy. He wants to explore, skip around, laugh along to stupid jokes and actions and be his usual self. Especially, cause tomorrow comes with a lot of fun activities that they are supposed to blog so the fans can be a part of it in real time. Therefore San wants to participate with hundred percent and give their fans a treat. They deserve it after all the hard work they did to give the group the success they need.

He just _can't_.

His absolute favourite cuddle partner and usual energiser is miles away in the other room. After all these days San experiences withdrawal symptoms – dramatisation included.

«Stupid game,» he grumbles and turns for the nth time in three hours. A miracle his sheets aren't rubbed raw yet bis his constant moving. He surely makes a funny sight for whoever will watch later on. The thought makes his mood sour only more.

Everything seems aggravating: the quietness, the others' obliviousness, the sweat-drenched sheets. The list goes on and on. Wooyoung's peaceful snoring feels like a mockery and San shoots glaring daggers at the other. Why does he sleep well? Not fair! Wooyung should suffer with him. Best friends rules. And the others, too! All slumbering peacefully without a care in the world. What did become of eight makes one team?

San considers padding to the other room and slip under Yunho's covers – if they aren't already kicked off knowing the giant bear – and get his well deserved sleep. But that would go against the rules set up on their arrival. No trading rooms once assigned.

San could careless about the rules in his current state but the cameras won't turn a blind eye and neither would the staff who certainly won't be happy with San disrupting the sleeping arrangement. Not very idol-like. He doesn't want to disappoin their fans.

Therefore San takes the hard road and stays where he is, turning and tossing for another couple of hours, wishing and dreading the end of the night. Maybe his difficulties seen on camera will soften the staff's hearts and allow him to take his personal sleeping pill. This trip is supposed to have a healing factor and a good night's sleep belongs in that category as well. The thought brings some peace to his troubled mind and somehow he drifts off into unconsciousness for a while.

«WAKE UP!»

San jerks up at the sudden yell. His ears are ringing by the close proximity the command happened. Of course it has to be Wooyoung, that arsehole. He'll take away the boy's best friends' card.

With a scathing glare that doesn't shake the culprit in the least San turns on his belly, pillow over his head, and tries to block out any noise. By now he should know it's impossible. Not only by his own incapacity to follow a basic human need but also because of the group he's in. ATEEZ is loud: whenever, wherever. Even a comatose person would find their way back to consciousness.

Usually, San would've thrown a pillow at whoever screams early in the morning only to join them while following his morning routine. The screaming is a sacred ritual all eight members needed to join in. It follows their slogan eight makes one team. It borders on alien that he doesn't act on his instincts and participates. Then again, usual doesn't include restless nights and an empty battery.

_This must be a new energy low_ , he thinks as he tries to turn a deaf ear on the screeching and laughter and what other noises the members could produce. The human vocal chords are amazing. Still, it makes him irritated, something he knows doesn't happen on a normal day. How dare they be well-rested and won't let him catch the needed moments to function. If this continues San will become a maniac running around screaming and destroying everything in reach.

A hand shakes his shoulder, another pinches his cheek. Annoyed, he wildly swats at them and hurries deeper into his covers.

A giggle. It sounded suspiciously like Hongjoong. «Come one, Sanie, you gotta get up. Where's your excitement from the last days?»

«Dead.»

San can't believe their leader. First the older wanted him less energetic and now he wants him hyper? Forget it. He isn't going to move the slightest. He's tired, grumpy and done with the world. He needs sleep. No one can convince him to move more than a finger (which already was a draining task).

He must've said that out loud – or at least comprehend enough – for a snort San identifies as Seongwha's follows his declaration. «Don't be a brat and get up,» he hears the oldest demand. «Everyone else is up and waiting.»

San is impressed that Seongwha shows no fear in face of the threats San lists off in a paper note he scribbled during his sleepless night in favour of being left alone.

The tickling attack he gets subjected to doesn't impress San in the slightest. He tries to flee without giving up his fort but two against one is a sealed matter. In the end Hongjoong and Seonghwa manage to make him sit up. His eyes are still closed, mind you. If he wants to San can fall asleep sitting. Their lifestyle brings along some new talents. His body and brain work in perfect harmony.

«Alright, this isn't working,» Hongjoong sighs. With mumbled words San is too tired to decipher their leader leaves. In his head Sleepy San does a happy dance. One enemy gone. Another left. Seongwha makes no move nor sound. It was of slight concern considering the oldest nature. Awake San would've gotten suspicious. Sleepy San only cares about solitude.

«Ah, ah, what is this about you refusing to get up?»

San cracks an eye open and comes face to face with two bare legs. Light sunburn, he notices. «... Sanie, breakfast has started.»

_No shit, Sherlock_. San opens the other eye, gaze travelling upwards till he meets kind eyes that were twinkling with amusement. Oh, he knows what Yunho tries to do: bribing him with food. It won't work. His desire for sleep is bigger than his love for food. He nods to himself, assured in his victory. He should stop being certain of things.

«Awake San 's curr'n'ly 'navailable,» he slurs as his eyes close on their own. He really isn't in the mood to negotiate.

Seongwha puffs out air behind him. His warm breath makes San scrunch up his nose in disgust. Too hot. «He's a brat right now,» the oldest complains. _As if that was new_. «Wants to sleep and ignores everything.»

San doesn't see realisation light up Yunho's face or how he crouches down to stroke San's left cheek. The familiar touch brings comfort and sleep deprived San hungrily devours the affection, leaning into the contact. Human touch, how he missed it. The universe shows him kindness, finally. He could cry right now.

«Someone misses attention, huh?»

San grumbles at the teasing tone in Yunho's voice and blindly smacks at available body parts with no success. It only causes Yunho to retreat his hand and stand back up, hands on his hips as he stares down at San who whines at the loss of welcoming warmth.

They're all so cruel. Why are they doing this to him?

He grumbles to himself, muttering non-identifiable curses under his breath and unaware of the two amused and slightly exasperate people standing beside him.

One magic word changes the whole situation.

«Cuddles?»

Immediately, San's head snaps up, eyes shining with hope and the hint of a smile presenting itself on his face. Yunho's face shows the fond expression reserved for the closest people in his life. And even Seonghwa – annoyed by San's bratty behaviour – can't help but smile at the sight.

Yunho bends down and lifts San up who immediately wraps his arms and legs around Yunho like a koala as he nuzzles into his neck. He feels the vibrations of Yunho's laughter against his body and it shakes the tension out of his bones. With a content sigh he lets his mind settle and absorb the comfortable warmth Yunho radiates, physically and emotionally. Not the disgusting heat he's been plagued with at night. This is the perfect space to rest. He isn't disturbed by Yunho moving either and laying down on the floor. It brings San the opportunity to sprawl over Yunho like a starfish and comfortably listen to his heartbeat,

Seongwha's complaint how it is unfair that _this _was all it took to make him cooperate does make San wriggle a little out of his personal cocoon, Content in being held securely by Yunho's capable arms San allows himself to feel smug about the oldest one's misery and sticks his tongue out at the man. It ears him a nose pinch and he's quick to hide his face in Yunho's shirt to avoid more attacks. If he can rely on one thing it is Yunho helping him in time of need (Seonghwa's pinching attacks are certainly a time of need).__

____

Yunho laughs at Seongwha's words. «It's the simplest things that work, hyung,» he says patronisingly and presses his face in San's hair.

____

«I'm not sure we can rate this as a success,» Hongjoong chimes in. Obviously he came back to check up on them. «Now we have two people on the floor instead of one.»

____

Seonghwa sighs and pats San on the head . «It'll be like this sometimes.»

____

And San can't agree more. 

____

It doesn't take long for him to fall asleep again, the fading footsteps of the two oldest the last memory and Yunho's heartbeat his lullaby into dreamland along with a whispered, «sleep well, Sanie» and a light kiss to his forehead.

____

It _is_ home after all.

____


End file.
